


Chocolate Ice Cream

by Mystical_Rose23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, He's so adorable, High School, High School Students, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Protective Tendou Satori, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tendou deserves more love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, high school romance, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Rose23/pseuds/Mystical_Rose23
Summary: You go to an all girls private high school. Your friends arrange a group date with some members of the Shiratorizawa High School Volleyball team where you meet the energetic Satori Tendou.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y/n = your name  
> h/c = hair color  
> e/c = eye color

**Chapter 1**

It was a Friday late afternoon. You had already gotten off from school and headed home. As you sit at the desk in your room doing your makeup in the mirror, your phone dings. You look down and the group chat of you and your group of girl friends going on about the group date tonight. Seeing as you went to an all girls private school, it wasn’t rare for group dates to be arranged. You typically took no interest in going to them, but for some reason this time you decided to go. You didn’t know whether it was to cure the lack of excitement in your life, or the interest in learning about someone new that made you agree to go. Either way you decided to keep an open mind and put your best self forward. Applying your lipstick and spraying yourself with a sweet scented perfume, you stand up and check yourself over one last time in the mirror. Your outfit consisted of a simple white flowy dress that tied around your neck, a tan cardigan, and tan strappy sandals. Your [h/c] hair was down and slightly curled. You smiled a bit and checked the time before grabbing your purse to head out to meet your friends at the designated cafe. 

Getting to the cafe a bit early you leaned against the wall outside looking at your phone reading the group texts of your friends saying where they were and their eta. As you were looking down at your phone you heard someone nearby slightly humming to themselves. Glancing up from your phone you see just a few feet down the source of the humming. A tall, sort of lanky red headed man was leaning against the same wall as you humming to himself cheerfully. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had a bit of a v-neck to it exposing his well chiseled collar bones. You quickly turned your gaze away as you noticed him starting to look up from his phone. A grey haired man approached the red headed man. “Hey. Let’s go get a table before the girls get here. We have what 4 guys and 4 girls?” the grey hair man said to the red head. The red head smiled “Oh SemiSemi! Hm I think it’s 8 if I remember correctly.” the red head says as he follows the grey haired man inside walking past you. The enticing smell of his cologne wafted through the air as he passed you as suddenly your friends arrived. “[y/n]! You’re early as always!” your friend Haruka exclaimed. “Alright let’s go inside!” Haruka says as your other two friends, Mei and Chiyo, link arms with you on both sides walking in with you. The 4 of you approach a table where 4 guys were already at. The moment you got to the table you immediately recognized the one as the red headed guy who was humming earlier outside. The 8 of you greet each other and exchange names before sitting down at the giant booth table. The four guys were on one side and the four girls on the opposite side facing them. You just so happened to be seated directly across from the red head that said his name was Satori Tendou. Quietly sneaking a glance at him once again admiring his features, you smiled and managed to say a soft “hello” before the waitress came over to get orders. 

As the evening progresses, a bunch of small talk and laughs ensue. You learn that the four boys were members of the Shiratorizawa High School Volleyball team. You didn’t know too much about the sport but watching them talk so passionately about it intrigued you. Soon conversations sort of split off into one on one conversations among the newly formed guy girl pairings. You and Tendou had been the only two left that didn’t have a pair. Leaning forward resting his head on his arms he looks over at you and smiles a bit. “Looks like it is just the two of us left [y/n]” he said with a smirk. Looking over at him your full attention now drawn to him you nod and say a bit bashfully “Yeah it looks that way huh. Oh well if you don’t mind I wouldn’t mind getting to know each other more”. He smirked some more and looked at you, his eyes seeming to look over every inch of you. “What guy wouldn’t want to get to know such a pretty girl. I think I should consider myself lucky that you want to get to know me back. Here give me your phone real quick.” he stated holding out his hand. You hand him over your phone a bit hesitant. He takes it and starts typing in it. Shortly after his phone dings and he hands you your phone back. On the screen you see he added his number to your phone and even took it upon himself to text his number too. “Now we can stay connected even after this is over” he said with a slight wink before he started humming again. He looked so happy humming as if he was a little kid who’s having the best time of his life. You giggled slightly at the sight causing Tendou to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. “You like to sing huh?” you say with a smile. Before he could answer the group suddenly butts into the conversation. “Singing? I like to sing too! Let’s go to karaoke!” Mei exclaimed excitedly. The guys all agreed to it immediately as they all wanted to hang out with the girls as long as they could. You and Tendou exchange a glance and he shrugs standing up before looking down at you. “Shall we?” he says with a smile. The 8 of you all get up and head over to the nearest karaoke place and get a private booth. 

The evening passes by with Tendou at your side the whole night. The group shared laughs and stories and many songs before deciding to head on out due to how late it was getting. Exchanging goodbyes and starting to head in your own direction you notice Tendou still with you. Glancing over at him you catch him also looking at you. “I live this way as well. How about I walk you home? It wouldn’t be safe to leave such a beautiful lady alone at night” he said with a bit of a playful wink. You smile and nod “I would appreciate that!”. The two of you walk side by side. Sometimes Tendou got close enough to where your arms would brush which would cause a hot blush to creep upon your cheeks. The cool night air hit your face making you realize even more just how hot your face had grown. Tendou walked alongside you humming as he always did, his hands in his pockets. The smell of his cologne once again wafted in the air tickling your nose with its delicious scent. The walk seemed like ages but finally you were at your house. “Um well this is me. It was nice to meet you. Oh and thanks for taking me home!” you said kind of sadly not wanting to separate from the handsome man. He takes his hands out of his pockets awkwardly scratching the back of his head before saying “Ah yeah um no problem. Hey if you don’t mind we could always well you know go out again. Maybe just the two of us”. A slight blush crept across his cheeks as he nervously waited for your answer. You blush and smile noticing his awkwardness before speaking up giving him a reply “I would like that! Text me when you get home?”. His eyes lit up as he smiled broadly nodding. “Goodnight [y/n]!” he waved as he headed home humming a bit louder this time. You watched his back until it faded out of sight before going inside plopping yourself face down on your bed. Gripping your pillow you let out an excited squeal as your face turned red thinking about the chance of a one on one date with the handsome man. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-The next morning-

You woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. At first you ignore it but then it rings again. With a sleepy groan you answer the phone without looking at the name “Hello?”. “[y/n]! I couldn’t wait so I decided to call you now. Give me details ASAP of last night. You sure hit it off well enough that he even went out of his way to walk you home~” your friend Haruka teased. “Went out of his way? He lives near me so it was just a coincidence. There’s nothing more to it.” you said sleepily. Suddenly your friend erupts in laughter. “A coincidence? [y/n] you do realize Shiratorizawa provides dorms for all of their students. The school isn’t near your house either or else all of the boys would’ve gone and walked you home.” Haruka states, still trying to stifle her laughter. “He what?! Um Haruka I gotta go!” you quickly hang up flustered at the news your friend broke to you. Your face turns bright red realizing he did that. Looking down at your phone you look at the text saying he made it home safely. You start to type out a message to him when your phone suddenly rings again startling you making you drop your phone. Quickly reaching and picking it off the floor and answering too quickly to see who’s on the line you answer “Haruka stop calling to tease me!”. There was a slight silence on the line before a slight laugh came over the phone. “Sorry to disappoint [y/n] it’s not Haruka. Though if you’d like I could find something to tease you about?” the voice on the line said. You immediately recognized that voice. Though it was still a bit groggy you could definitely tell it was Tendou on the other line not Haruka. “Ah Tendou-san! Sorry Haruka was just calling me and giving me a hard time. And well um yeah.. G-Good morning” you said flustered. “Gosh that sleepy voice is so hot..” you thought to yourself. Your thoughts were broken by another chuckle. “Well I am glad to know I didn’t wake you. I forgot to text you last night about when we could meet again. And I wanted to be sure I could catch you before I go to practice this morning. So um I know it’s only a day after, but would you wanna meet tonight after I get done with practice? We could go see a movie around 6? Ah I mean only if you’re free I know it’s sort of last minute” he said a bit hesitantly. “I’ll go!” you excitedly exclaimed a bit loudly. You suddenly turned red realizing how you must’ve just came off to him before clearing your throat. “Ah um I mean yeah sure I can meet you then. Yeah that sounds good..”. “Great I will see you at 6! Bye bye!” he said happily before hanging up the phone.

-Fast forward to meeting at the theatre-

You spent the whole day tearing apart your closet trying to find the perfect outfit. After all that time you end up wearing a short black flowy skirt, a white top that came off your shoulders, black thigh high tights, and had your hair halfway pulled up with a little black ribbon. After doing your makeup and slipping on your shoes you rush out the door excitedly. Getting to the theater a bit early you decide to sit on the bench and play on your phone. You hadn’t heard from Tendou all day but figured practice made him busy. You sent a text saying you were on the way and another when you got there. As you sit there, you realize neither of your messages had been read. Weird you thought, but you paid it no mind. Soon 6 pm came. Then 6:30 pm.. You looked down at the messages again not seeing the read sign. As you started to get a bit disheartened you suddenly heard your name shouted. As you look up you see Tendou standing in front of you out of breath and panting. He hunched over placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He mumbled to himself “Oh thank goodness you’re still here” before standing up straight looking at you. You got up looking at him. He was in jeans and a tshirt and his volleyball jacket. Beads of sweat were shown dripping down his face. You reached in your purse grabbing your handkerchief standing on your slight tiptoes patting the sweat off his face. As you looked up at him your eyes met his. His eyes were full of worry as he looked down at you. He finally broke the silence. “I am so sorry.. Practice ran late. I got here as soon as I could. I am so so sorry!” he pleaded apologetically. “You should’ve just texted me. I would’ve stayed and you wouldn’t have had to run here and be all out of breath. You ok? You did just practice all day?” you said a bit concerned. His tense concerned look faded as you spoke and he just smiled softly. “Sorry I was so worried about you leaving and getting here as fast as I could that I didn’t even think of calling or texting. I’m kind of an idiot..” he laughed a bit. After you finished wiping his face a bit you put your handkerchief back in your purse before looking back at him with a smile. “Come on let’s go get a spot so you can sit and rest”. He nodded with a smile turning to head inside but not before looking at you and saying “You look beautiful tonight. Ah not that you didn’t last night! It’s just well yeah you’re always pretty who am I kidding..” he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Thank you” you say with a bit of a blush as you two head inside. The two of you choose a comedy movie and head into the theatre and pick your seats. The whole time you two laugh and enjoy the movie and company. 

After the movie is over the two of you stay in the theatre for a moment before you get up stretching your arms over your head. “I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in a long time! I actually cried from laughing” you say looking down at him. “Yeah I am glad we chose that movie. It was great!” he says before getting up. Looking at you for a moment he comments “Don’t move for a moment”. Looking at him a bit confused you don’t move as he says. His hand slowly approaches your face and his thumb gently brushes your skin under your eye. Your face turns bright red and your heart beats so loud you swear it’s about to explode from your chest. As he pulls his hand away he notices your flushed cheeks and blushes a bit. “Ah sorry. Your makeup ran a bit but it’s ok I fixed it now. Sorry if I overstepped” he smiled. Your face suddenly turns redder with embarrassment. “Ah um no it’s ok! Thank you!” you stutter. He gives a slight chuckle before speaking. “Come on let's get out of here before you overheat” he says with a playful wink. You nod and follow him out of the theatre unable to calm your beating heart. As you two step out of the theater, a guy on a bicycle comes speeding towards you. You weren’t paying attention because you were still caught up in what just happened inside. Tendou quickly grabs your hand yanking you to him making you sort of fall into his chest. His one hand still holding yours, the other wraps around your waist a bit as you were pressed into him. You swore in that moment the whole world could hear your rapidly beating heart. After a moment Tendou frees you from his grasp though his one hand kept holding yours. “Man that biker wasn’t even paying attention! He could’ve ran you over and wouldn’t even care” he exclaimed, a hint of anger in his voice as he looked down at you. He noticed your red face and his eyes widened a bit. “[y/n] are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I? Sorry if I startled you.” Snapping back to reality you look up at him pulling your hand away frantically waving your hands trying to hide how flustered you were. “No no I’m ok! I was just a bit shocked. Thank you Tendou-san!” you said nervously. He sighed a bit out of relief thinking you were hurt. “Well how about we go get some ice cream?” he smiled at you. “Ice cream sounds great! Lead the way” you smiled back at him. “Ah but first here” he held out his hand, his cheeks blushing a bit as his other hand scratched the back of his head nervously. “You know just in case another biker comes flying at you” he mumbled. You hesitantly placed your hand in his to which he quickly intertwined his fingers with yours. “Alright let’s go get some ice cream. I think we both need to cool off” he teased as he lead you towards the ice cream shop. 

You two arrive at a small ice cream shop that had picnic tables outside. Tendou instantly chooses chocolate ice cream. After thinking it over you decide to get strawberry flavored ice cream. Tendou pays for both despite your protests and hands you yours. Taking your free hand in his he leads you outside to sit at one of the tables. You two sit across from each other enjoying the ice cream as the sun had finally fully set. Tendou’s eyes sparkled happily as he ate his chocolate ice cream. He reminded you of a little kid the way he hummed and swayed eating his ice cream. Smiling to yourself he looks over at you. “Ah you got some on your face” he says and reaches his hand without hesitation and wipes his thumb across your bottom lip wiping the dripping strawberry ice cream. He then licked the ice cream off his thumb saying a bit “Hm strawberry is pretty good too”. As he goes back to his ice cream, you can’t help but to turn red at what just happened. The two of you finish your ice cream, and he gets up to throw away your trash. The night wind rustles through the trees giving you a bit of a chill that made you involuntarily shiver. Coming behind you as he comes back towards the picnic table, he takes his jacket off and drapes it over your bare shoulders. “Here wear this. It gets a bit chilly when the sun goes down this time of year” he smiled. You get up off the table taking him up on his offer and putting his jacket on, slipping your arms through the sleeves but not zipping it up. He pouts a bit looking at you. “That’s not gonna keep you warm like that” he states before reaching over and zipping the jacket closed, smiling. “There, much better. Shall I walk you home?” he looks at you offering his hand. You blushed as he zipped the jacket closed. The jacket was warm and smelled like him; mostly like his cologne but a little hint of sweat too from his running earlier. You didn’t mind the smell, you actually liked it if you were to be honest. Placing your hand in his you look at him “Speaking of walking me home. Someone lied last night. Mister ‘I live near you so let me walk you home’” you glared at him a bit playfully as the two of you started to walk. “Eh? I don’t know what you’re talking about~” he teased innocently with a bit of a laugh. Glaring some more “Shiratorizawa gives their students dorms to live in. You’re busted.” you said to him teasing back. He chuckled squeezing your hand a bit. “Aw man my secret is exposed. Darn~” he said walking with you. You two walked hand in hand laughing and teasing each other the whole way.

The walk this time didn’t seem to move slow like last night. Instead tonight it seemed to go by way too fast. As you two reached your doorstep, you both stood there. Neither one of you wanted to let go of each other’s warm hand, but neither one of you knew what to say to make this moment last. Suddenly he pulls you into him, wrapping his arms around your shoulders hugging you close to him. As your face pressed into his chest you wrapped your arms around his waist. The two of you stood like that for a while enjoying the warm embrace. Your ear was pressed against his chest and you could hear his heart was racing just as fast as yours. This made you grip his back a bit and blush. Feeling your fingers grip at his back he quickly pushes you away a bit by the shoulders. You look up at him confused before being met by his eyes full of a passion you had never seen and his cheeks were as red as his hair. His one hand gently tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, before that hand and his other hand rested on your cheeks. His intense gaze burned into yours as his thumbs caressed your warm cheeks. His fingers were a bit cold but they felt good against your flushed cheeks. Suddenly his face approached yours slowly, before he pressed his lips against yours softly. The gentle kiss only lasted a moment before he pulled away but it seemed like eternity. As he pulled away he looked down at you. Your red cheeks were hot in his hands. Your lips trembled a bit as you met his gaze. Unable to hold on to the last bit of self control he had, he slid his one hand off your face and wrapped that arm around your waist pulling you into him. The other hand stayed on your cheek as he pulled you back in for another kiss. This one wasn’t like the first one. This one was a bit harder and had so much passion in it you thought you would drown. He held the kiss as long as he could until the both of you broke away to gasp for air. The separation was short lived, as he soon took advantage of you gasping for air and crushed his lips to yours again, this time sliding his tongue into your mouth. Closing your eyes you gripped the front of his shirt, letting your tongue roll with his inside your mouth. After a while he broke the kiss again, his hand stroking your cheek as he looked down at you, smirking at you panting a bit with red cheeks. “So cute” he mumbled as he pulled you back into an embrace. He held you before sighing “I don’t want to go but if I don’t get back before curfew, the coach will kill me” he said as he squeezed you tightly. “Mmm well we don’t want you to get in trouble.” you say as you hesitantly pull away. He smiled sadly before cupping your cheeks, kissing your forehead softly before planting a soft kiss on your lips. “I’ll text you when I get home ok?” he says looking at you. You nod a bit watching him pull away. “Ah wait! Your jacket!” you shout out to him. He turns and looks at you and gives you a quick look up and down then smirks. “You keep it for now. You’ll need it for my volleyball match next weekend that you are now going to. No ifs ands or buts” he says with a playful wink. “I gotta make sure no one tries to touch my girl so might as well mark you with my jacket” he says, teasing you as he walks away waving. You watch him for a bit before going inside and heading to your room. The moment you get to your room your knees immediately give out. Sliding your back down the wall, you sit on the floor, your face flushed bright red. You touched your lips with your fingertips softly as you snuggled up into his jacket. “Tastes like chocolate ice cream” you mumble to yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The days after the night of the kiss seemed to drag. Tendou would text you throughout the day when he could and at night after his practice he would call you to talk all night. Well that is until his roommate Ushijima would yell at him to shut up already. The game was Friday night and you were mentally counting down the days until then. You weren't usually the type to fall for someone so quickly, but something about him made it hard to resist. Was it the way his laugh and smile lit up the room? Or maybe it was the goofy humming and singing he would do when he was happy? Or could it be the physical draw you felt to him? He was quite handsome. Sighing a bit you looked down at your phone smiling at the goofy meme he had sent you before staring listlessly outside the classroom window. 

As the week slowly passed it was finally Friday. Your last class ended up becoming a self study class, which made you even more anxious to leave. Your three friends come and sit with you pushing their desks together with yours. The three of them had also hit it off with the guys, though not as well as you and Tendou. They all started talking about the game tonight. The four of you decided to go together since no one knew the campus. As the three chattered excitedly, you blankly stared out the window not keeping up with the conversation. Suddenly your attention was drawn back into the conversation when your friend Chiyo called your name. "[Y/n] stop thinking about your boyfriend and think about your best friends. You'll see him tonight" she teased. Glaring at her slightly with your cheeks red you exclaimed "he's not my boyfriend!". The smirks on your friends faces just grow. "Hmmmm~ not your boyfriend you say? I don't think so. I mean he did kiss you. With tongue~" Mei chimed in nudging your arm. Her comments make you grow even more red. "I-It still doesn't make him my b-boyfriend. I m-mean who knows he c-could've just randomly lost his mind. It's not like he calls me his g-girlfriend or anything" you stuttered out flustered. Haruka chimes in "yeah she's right who knows maybe he's just a Playboy? If that's the case I think I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind at the game. He better not mess with our precious [y/n]!". Suddenly the three were talking about how they were going to give Tendou hell for making moves but not making things official. You sigh holding your head at the commotion. You swore they were loud enough for the entire class to hear. "Great now the whole class knows about my random romantic escapades" you thought to yourself. You grab your phone quickly typing a message to Tendou. "I'm going to apologize in advance for whatever my friends do or say tonight". Your phone quickly buzzes with a reply. "Oh? Well I guess I better win first so I don't receive a total beat down on and off the court huh? Can't wait to see you. I miss you" read his text, bringing a stupid grin to your face.

The bell rings for classes to be dismissed and you and your friends go to the locker rooms to change. You throw on a pair of jean shorts, a black tank top, white canvas shoes, and the white and purple Shiratorizawa jacket of Tendou's. As you're touching up your makeup, Haruka approaches you with perfume. As she's about to spray it on you you quickly pull away. "I I don't need it I'm fine" you say hugging Tendou's jacket to you. Mei raises her eyebrow then suddenly smirks. "Don't wanna lose the smell of your boyfriend on his jacket hmm?" Mei teases. You turn bright red trying to brush her off mumbling "shut up" under your breath.

Eventually you and your friends show up at the gates of the large campus. All four of you gaze in awe of the insane building. Chiyo speaks up "And here I thought we went to a rich preppy school. This makes our school look like a country bumpkin school". Her comments made you all laugh as you walk in to find the gym. Your phone dings and you look to see a text from Tendou. "Are you here yet?" he questions, to which you reply "yes we're walking through the main courtyard towards the gym". Moments after you send your text, your arm is suddenly grabbed and you're pulled away from your friends into a dark alley on the side of the building. Your back was pressed into a taller man's chest and your mouth was covered . It happened so quickly you barely had the time to react. As you suddenly hear your friends calling for you, a voice whispers in your ear from behind. "Shh or they'll find us". The minute you heard the voice your heart raced as you immediately knew who's warmth you were feeling against your back. Blushing as your heart raced you wait until you can't hear your friends anymore before pulling the hand off your mouth and turning to face the man. As your [e/c] eyes meet his, Tendou smiles brightly, quickly pulling you in by your waist. "Did I scare you?" he said with a smirk. "Yeah you did you idiot!" you exclaimed with a bit of a pout. Laughing a bit he took his hand and gently stroked the top of your head. "Sorry sorry I just couldn't wait any longer and needed to see you" he said smiling. "You idiot" you blushed before grabbing his shirt yanking him down to your level before quickly pressing your lips into his. His eyes widened at you taking charge before pulling you in as close as possible to him kissing you back. As the kiss broke, you could see in his eyes that there was this passionate hunger for you. You knew that feeling all too well because you felt the same way for him. His hand came up and caressed your cheek before his thumb brushed across your bottom lip. "Such a naughty girl attacking me in public like this" he teased with a smirk making you blush. Seeing you blush made him smirk even more. He gently brushed the hair away from one side of your neck leaning down and gently kissing it. The sound of your pounding heart was interrupted by a deep voice "Tendou if you don't show yourself now and get back in that gym you're gonna not only sit out the whole game, but also clean everything by yourself!". Tendou sighed a bit at the booming voice before looking down at you. "Looks like I'm in trouble. I'll see you later" he says planting a kiss on your lips before running off. "Wakatoshi-kun no need to be so scary I just had to go to the bathroom~" he teased following his captain back to the gym. 

Giving your heart a moment to cool down, you go to the gym and find your friends. Haruka looked at you, panicked and hugged you. "My goodness [y/n] where did you go?!" Chiyo scolded. "Sorry I uh suddenly had to use the restroom" you said trying to hide your flushed cheeks. You settled in as both teams came onto the court ready to play. The game went back and forth and you could tell that the closer the game got, the more into it Tendou seemed to get. At some point he started singing and dancing on the sidelines making you giggle a bit. The game eventually ends with Shiratorizawa winning. Tendou lets out a loud victory shout before celebrating with his team. Your friends and you wait in the bleachers for the crowd to thin out before waiting out front for the guys. 

The guys finish washing up and changing, and head to the front gate. This time a majority of the volleyball team was there. Semi-san introduces the remaining team to the girls before saying they all planned on going to this arcade to celebrate. Tendou snuck up behind you wrapping an arm around your shoulders with a smile. “Hey there cutie, come here often” he smirks, causing you to roll your eyes. Without you noticing suddenly all eyes were on you and Tendou. The volleyball team members who weren’t at the group date last week eyed the two of you curiously. Suddenly Chiyo shouts loudly “This is [y/n]! She’s Tendou’s girlfrienddddd”. “Wait a moment!” Haruka suddenly chimes in. “[y/n] said she doesn’t think you two are dating because you didn’t officially say anything. So we have some things to talk to you about mister” she said sternly as she glared at Tendou. You wished at this very moment that you could crawl in a dark cave and hide. I understand their concerns, I mean I have them to. But did they have to bring that up NOW?! In front of everyone. “Eh?” Tendou exclaimed a bit confused looking at Haruka before glancing at you. “[y/n]?” he said. Haruka chimed in again “You took her on a date, went out of your way to walk her home, AND you even kissed her repeatedly. Don’t tell me you’re looking to just get in her pants then leave! How do you really feel about her?! Man up and tell her!”. Growing flustered and a bit confused he glanced back down at you. “Wait. [y/n] don’t tell me you think I am just trying to hook up with you?” he said taking his arm off your shoulder to look at you directly. “Ah um well uh..” you stuttered, trying to reassure him but the little bit of doubt and confusion that you felt deep down prevented you from properly speaking. His eyes widened as he saw the conflicted emotions run through your eyes. “Shit…” he said under his breath, his eyes showing sadness. “Um if you don’t mind, can I steal [y/n] for a moment… We will meet at the arcade shortly. I just think her and I need to have a talk one on one real quick.” Your friends hesitate but the other guys convince them to give you two alone time. Tendou takes your hand guiding you to sit on a bench with him. 

Tendou sits there fidgeting with his hands trying to find the best words before letting out a sigh. "[Y/n]... Can you tell me how you feel? Are you on the same page as your friends?". "I...I don't know" you stuttered as your voice trembled. "I honestly didn't.. but then they teased about you being my boyfriend and I just got confused. I don't think you're type of person I just… I don't know what to think" you hiccup a bit as the tears you were holding back suddenly escape from your eyes dropping onto the tops of your hands as you clenched the sleeves of his jacket you were wearing in your fists. Tendou quickly notices the tears and gets up off the bench kneeling in front of you. Your head hung low enough for your hair to hide your face as you trembled and cried. Placing his hands on top of yours, his thumbs rubbing your hands slightly he mumbled painfully "look at me please [y/n]". You hesitate for a moment before looking at him. Your eyes swollen and cheeks wet with streaming tears. You didn't even want to imagine how ugly you must've looked at the moment. Reaching up to wipe your tears with his hands, he starts speaking with a smile. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Not just on the outside, but inside as well. I've genuinely never felt so happy around another human being before in my life. You let me be my true self around you and I couldn't ever thank you enough for that." Still cupping your cheeks he pressed his forehead against yours. "[y/n], I know I really really messed up the order of this. I made you worry and have doubts, which should've never happened. Will you forgive me and give me a chance to be your boyfriend for real this time?" he looked into your eyes earnestly. You could tell truly how he felt in that moment. Letting a soft sigh out as the last few years drip from your eyes, you smile softly and nod. "I'd really like that" you said to him. With a big sigh of relief he kisses you tenderly before pulling you into his lap, making you straddle his waist. Wrapping his one arm around your waist, the other hand goes to the back of your head holding you into his chest as he stroked your hair softly. "I'm sorry for making you sad. But thank you for giving this idiot another chance" he said holding you tightly. You smiled nuzzling into him wrapping you arms around his neck. No words were spoken, but in that exact moment you felt endless love, warmth, and compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A couple of months had passed since you and Tendou officially started dating. You two saw each other as often as possible. You went to every volleyball match no matter where they were. Tendou was the most perfect gentleman and never failed to make you smile day after day. It was finally the weekend again. The schools had a bit of a break so that meant that Tendou also had a break with volleyball. There was also a mild break on dorm rules at Shiratorizawa, so Tendou decided to invite you over for movie night in his dorm. He told you to not worry about dressing up and to just dress comfortably. You couldn’t quite bring yourself to fully dress in comfy clothes seeing as you did have to go in public to get to him. So you decide to throw on a pair of jean shorts, and a sort of loose fitting v-neck t-shirt. Sliding your sandals on and grabbing your bag, you head out the door. You shoot him a quick text telling him you’re on the way before running to the convenience store to get some snacks for the two of you. You see a thing of chocolate ice cream and decide to grab that along with some chips and hard candy. After paying for everything you head on over. 

As you get to the dorms you read the text instructions he sent on how to get to his room. After a moment you find it and knock on the door. “Coming” you hear Tendou yell from inside before the door opens. Tendou greeted you with a smile as he stood there wearing grey sweatpants and a black tight fitting t-shirt. “Hey there beautiful” he said as he took your hand kissing the top of it before leading you in the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked over at you and pouted a bit before pulling you into him. “I thought I told you to dress comfy. It’s just the two of us here. Wakatoshi-kun went to another school for a bit to help with their training camp.” he says as he looks down at you. “Yeah well it may be just us here, but I did have to walk in the public and through your campus to get here. So I couldn’t fully be a scrub. But here I brought snacks” you say with a smile leaning up to kiss his cheek before handing him the bag of snacks. Tendou takes the bag looking through it. His eyes lit up when he spotted the ice cream. “You treat me so well” he grinned, pulling out the ice cream already wanting to eat it. You giggled a bit at his childish reaction. “Come on come on. Make yourself comfortable.” he says as he sets up two cushions on the floor in front of the bunk beds before going and turning on the TV. You take your shoes off and go and sit on the ground watching as he set the snacks up on the table, and turned the lights down. He came and sat next to you happily eating his ice cream, scrolling through the possible movies on the TV. “Hm this one says its a romantic comedy? Wanna give this one a go?” he says as he looks at you putting down his now empty container of ice cream. “Sure why not” you smiled. He starts the movie and grabs your waist pulling you to sit between his legs. Wrapping his arms around your waist he kisses your cheek from behind. Nuzzling into him you smile and watch the movie.

As you two were watching the movie, he nuzzles his face into your neck mumbling a bit “You smell sweet. Did you use a new perfume?”. His hot breath tickled your neck a bit as he spoke causing a blush to creep across your cheeks. “Yeah I got it when I went shopping the other day. Do you not like it?” you say curiously. Squeezing you closer to him he speaks softly “Mmm no I really like it. Makes me wanna eat you up though”. You let out a faint giggle at his comment. Suddenly your attention was snapped back to the TV when you heard a weird noise. All of a sudden, there was a random sex scene on the TV. Your cheeks flushed bright red and your body tensed a bit nervously. Tendou not noticing the TV, but noticed your body tense he looked at you curiously. Seeing how red your face was, he let out a soft “hm?” before turning to the TV. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he noticed the scene. “Ah um I didn’t know this was going to happen.. Want me to turn it off?” he said embarrassed. You just shook your head no bringing your knees up a bit towards your chest as you watched the steamy scene in awkward silence. The room was so quiet you could hear the scene on the TV and the sound of your racing heart. You two didn’t speak a word, but you could tell Tendou was nervous. His breath was a bit ragged and his fingers fidgeted a bit with the fabric of your shirt around your waist. Unable to resist your sweet scent he decided to give the nape of your neck a gentle nibble to get his mind off what was happening on the TV. Caught off guard by his sudden action, you let a soft gasp of pleasure escape your lips. Realizing it you quickly covered your mouth turning so red your ears were red. Tendou lifted his head from your neck, his eyes wide when he heard the sweet yet seductive noise that you just made. He looked at you and saw your red face and immediately knew he was about to lose all of his self control. He quickly buried his face in your neck to hide his red face mumbling softly “holy shit that was way too cute”. His hot breath staggered against your neck causing you to get a chill. Wrapping his arms around you even tighter, he starts to once again lightly nibble slowly across your neck and shoulder. You kept your hand over your mouth trying your hardest to contain your voice. Reaching his hand up and grabbing your hand that was over your mouth, he pulls it away whispering in your ear “don’t hide your voice, let me hear it” before planting a nibble right behind your ear. Your voice slipped out as he nibbled up and down your neck, not letting you cover your mouth. “Nnng” your sweet groans of pleasure came out. Suddenly he bit right where your neck meets your shoulder, causing your back to arch and you to let out a loud gasp. Tendou suddenly froze.

Next thing you know, you are gently pushed down to the ground, your back on the floor, and Tendou looming over you. His hungry eyes looked at you up and down before he leaned down, still supporting himself with his arms. He slowly presses his lips to yours for a moment before trailing his kisses down. His sweet hot kisses trail down your neck, then to your collarbone. He gently bit at your collarbone before planting a kiss just above your cleavage. Glancing up at you for a moment, you could see his flushed face as your chest heaved up and down raggedly with your breath. Gently he lifts the bottom of your shirt, stopping it just below your bra so your stomach was exposed. He leaned down again planting kisses down your stomach to your waist, before he stopped and grabbed one of your thighs. Bending your knee a bit to bring your leg up, he leaned down and trailed his kisses up your inner thigh from your knee to just below your shorts before biting gently. 

Coming back up to meet your eyes, he looked down at you. Between your red flushed face, your staggered breathing, and your eyes full of ecstasy he trembled trying to hold on to the last bit of control he may have had left. Leaning down, pressing his face into your neck, he mumbled “If you look at me like that I won’t be able to stop myself from going all the way..”. His voice sounded almost pathetic with how hard he was trying to contain his excitement. His body was pressed on top of yours, but he kept himself up enough to not crush you with his weight. You could feel him tremble as his staggered breathing teased at your neck. His whole body spread warmth all over yours. You blushed as you felt a hot and hard bulge pressing against your waist. You gently wrapped your arms around his back holding him close before softly saying “you don’t have to stop yourself”. Lifting his head to look at you for a moment, he blushed immensely before pressing his lips to yours hard. Within seconds his tongue had found his way into your mouth, exploring your mouth as his hand slowly pulled your shirt up. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he reached and pulled your shirt off. Tossing it to the side his hands fumble with your bra clasp before undoing it and tossing that to the side. He looked down at you admiring your beautiful breasts, before taking off his own shirt, exposing his well chiseled muscles. Leaning back down to kiss you once again, he takes one of your breasts in his hands gently kneading them. Your body was hot under his touch and you trembled in pleasure. Pulling away from your lips he kisses down your chest until he reaches your breasts. Taking one in his mouth, he sucked and licked your hard nipple, while being sure to squeeze them both with his hands. A soft moan escaped your lips as he focused on your breasts. Feeling the heat rise between your legs you attempted to press your thighs together. Noticing your movements, Tendou lets go of your breasts and lowers his hand between your legs, pushing them apart. He places himself between them to stop you from closing your legs. His hand unbuttons your shorts and pulls down the zipper, before slipping it inside your pants. Gently pressing his fingers against your wet panties, he slowly rubs you watching your face twist in ecstasy. “Ah T-Tendou!” you moaned out as your legs trembled. He leaned down kissing you as he teased your clothed nether regions. His tongue once again asked for entrance to your mouth, which you accepted. As his tongue played with yours, you could feel your hot breaths pant, and taste the sweetness of the chocolate ice cream that lingered in his mouth. He slipped his hand underneath your panties to touch your wet slit directly. Finding your hard sensitive clit, he rubbed it in small circles causing chills to shoot down your spine. He wouldn’t let you break the kiss so your moans muffled into his mouth. Suddenly he slipped his hand lower and slid his middle finger into your tight wet hole. Your eyes widened as you moaned out loudly gripping his upper arm, as he slowly pumped his single digit in and out. Feeling your juices drip down his hand, he gently entered a second digit. You threw your head back breaking the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva as you moaned out loudly. “A-Ah Tendou!” you gasped as he started to pump his fingers in and out harder, rubbing them against your sweet spot inside you. He looked down at you as he continued to send you to heaven with his fingers. Kissing your ear he softly says “Say my name [y/n]. I want to hear you call my name”. Your cheeks flushed hot at his seductive voice speaking directly into your ear. “S-Satori” you managed to stutter out. His fingers immediately stopped. That was it. That flipped his switch. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

He quickly removed your pants and your panties tossing them to the side. His eyes were like a wild beast looking at his prey. You trembled at the sight and the thought of you getting eaten up by him. He looked at his fingers covered in your juice before bringing them to his mouth to lick them. “So sweet” he mumbled before diving his head between your legs. Holding your thighs open he lapped up your juices hungrily for a moment. He pulled his face away licking his lips before standing up to pull off his sweatpants and boxers in one go. Your face turned bright red as his hard member was fully exposed. “Oh my god it’s huge. How is that going to fit inside me?!” you thought to yourself. He leaned down and pulled you up bringing you over to the bottom bunk laying you on it. He kissed you for a moment before reaching in his dresser grabbing a condom and quickly putting it on. He climbed back on top of you, the bed creaking a bit as he did. “I am going to enter you [y/n]. I will do it gently. Let me know if it hurts” he said sweetly. You nodded as he lined the tip at your sopping wet entrance. Slowly but surely he pressed his hard length into you until it was all the way inside, hitting your deepest parts. Your body tensed as your hymen ripped making you wince a bit. Being careful not to move he stroked your cheek gently wiping the tears that formed in your eyes before kissing your forehead. “Relax. It’s ok I won’t move until you’re ready” he said reassuring you. After a few moments the pain slowly faded. Looking up at him you lean up and kiss him before saying “Satori it’s ok you can move now”. He smiled gently, pressing a passionate kiss to your lips, before slowly starting to rock his hips. It still hurt for a little bit, but then slowly the pain was replaced with pleasure. Eventually you found yourself moaning out for more.”S-Satori harder.. I want more” you begged in pleasure. Without hesitation he suddenly started thrusting in and out of your tightness harder and faster. You were drowning in pleasure, and you could tell by his face he was feeling good too. Suddenly a tight knot formed in the bottom of your stomach. You trembled feeling your orgasm approaching as he relentlessly pounded your insides. Reaching up for him you moaned out loudly “Satori I’m going to cum!”. Leaning down pressing his chest into yours, he held you closely. His breath was rugged as he spoke right next to your ear “Cum for me [y/n].. I am about to cum too!”. It didn’t take you long to reach orgasm. Your fingers dug into his back as your legs trembled, finally getting your release. A few thrusts later, Tendou bites down on your neck shoving himself as deep inside as he could go. His whole body tensed as he let out a groan into your flesh that was in his mouth. You could feel him pulsing inside you as he collapsed on top of you panting, finally reaching his orgasm as well. Resting his head on your chest, you hold him close stroking his hair, his member still twitching inside you. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath before saying softly “I love you [y/n]”. You smiled and hugged him closer before saying back “I love you too Satori”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was finally the last week of school before summer vacation. Your friends were officially going out with the other guys from the group date where you met Tendou, so the group of you often hung out together. And since you all tried to coordinate plans together, it was decided that a group chat between you all was the best method of getting things done. As you sit in class, you can feel your phone vibrating constantly. Since there wasn’t much going on at school you decided to check your phone. The group chat was going on and on about going to the fair that was in town on Saturday together. You type back a short reply agreeing to go before you see another text notification pop up. This time it was Tendou asking if you wanted to come over for a bit after school since he didn’t have practice. You smile at your phone replying to him that you would meet him after school at his dorm. 

The day passed by seemingly slow but finally the last bell rang. Getting up from your desk you stretch grabbing your bag before telling your friends bye and heading out the door. As you approach the front gate you see people whispering about some handsome man that they saw up front. Paying little attention to their whispers, you continue out the gate. Suddenly a tall red headed figure catches your eye and you realize Tendou was waiting for you playing on his phone. “Satori?” you exclaimed a bit surprised as you walked over to him. He looks up from his phone and smiles, putting it in his pocket before saying “there’s my beautiful sunshine”. A faint blush creeps across your cheeks. No matter how many times he complimented you, you just could not get used to how sweet he was. “I thought we agreed to meet at your dorm?” you looked up at him confused. He just smiled even broader and said “I know but I wanted to see you sooner”. He then leaned over and kissed you before taking your bag, carrying it in one hand and using his free hand to take yours to hold while the two of you walked. The two of you made small talk about the day as you walked to the dorm. When you arrive at his room, he opens the door and lets you in. Ushijima was laying on the top bunk reading some sort of book when you two walked in. Noticing you two he looked over “Oh hi [y/n]-san”. You greet him back before Tendou speaks up, “Wakatoshi-kun you don’t mind if we turn a movie on? We can leave the lights on if you want and try to keep it down”. Ushijima puts his book away saying it was fine, he would watch the movie with you two since he had nothing better to do. Tendou leads you to his bottom bunk to lay down before turning the lights off and picking a movie. He then crawls behind you putting the blanket over you two before wrapping his arm around your waist letting his chest press against your back. 

As the movie went on, you could feel your heart racing at the feeling of Tendou’s warmth across your back. Suddenly, Tendou’s hand that was around your waist started to slowly move to your bare thighs. Feeling Tendou’s hot lips press against your neck, you shivered a bit as a blush crept across your cheeks. Tendou’s hand slowly worked its way up your thigh under your skirt until it reached your panty covered core. Your eyes went wide as you felt him slowly rub your slit up and down. You glance back at him softly mumbling so only he could hear “S-Satori! Ushijima-san is right above us!”. He smirked devilishly as he whispered back “He won’t know if you keep quiet”. Soon his fingers started teasing your clothed slit faster. You quickly bit your lip as you tried to fight back the moans that tried to escape your lips from the arousal Tendou was bringing. Feeling your panties starting to get wet, Tendou slips his hand into them to rub you directly causing a faint whimper to escape your lips. As he slips a finger inside you, he uses his free hand to grope your breast through your uniform shirt. Your body started to burn wildly with desire as you did your best to keep your voice from leaking out. You could feel his hard bulge pressing against your ass as he kissed up and down your neck before sliding another finger into you. Your back arched in pleasure making your ass press into him more causing a mild groan to escape his lips. Unable to hold back anymore, Tendou removes his wet fingers from your lower lips and yanks his pants and boxers down. Grabbing a condom from his pocket he slides it on his hard shaft with one hand as his other comes up to your mouth. Covering your mouth, he guides his hard member inside you from behind until it is fully inside your deepest parts. Holding your body close to his you can feel his staggered breaths batter against your neck. Slowly but surely he pushes his hard cock in and out of you, making sure to press it as deep as possible each time he goes in. As Tendou slowly teases you with his dick making you want more, a phone suddenly rings causing your body to tense. Ushijima’s voice then echoes in the quiet room as he answers his phone. Getting out of the top bunk, Ushijima apologizes but says he has to leave before heading out of the room. 

Waiting for the door to close and footsteps to no longer be heard you look back at Tendou with a glare. “Geez you idiot! What if he caught us?!” you exclaim causing a sly smirk to form across Tendou’s face. Pulling out of you he pushes you onto your back before reaching down and sliding your panties off from under your skirt. “Hm but look how wet you are. Don’t tell me you didn’t like it when I’ve never seen you this drenched” he smirked again looking down at you licking his lips like a starving animal about to devour a feast. As you looked up at him with your cheeks flushed bright red, you could see just how hard he was. “I don’t wanna hear it when you’re that big” you teased back shyly. He chuckled a bit. “I’m not denying that I am turned on though” he said before pushing your thighs open, diving his head between them to lick at your dripping slit. Surprised, you let out a loud gasp of pleasure reaching down and entangling some of his red hair between your fingers. Continuing to lick away at your overly sensitive clit he lets out a soft moan causing the vibrations to send a pleasurable sensation through your body. “Mmm you always taste so sweet. I should start saying that you’re my favorite thing to eat instead of chocolate ice cream” he says before diving his tongue into your tight hole. “I-Idiot” you stammered out as you moaned feeling his tongue inside you. He let his tongue rapidly move inside you causing your stomach to tighten as an orgasm approached. “Ah S-Satori! I’m gonna cum” you cry out, the hand on his head gripping tighter at his hair. He just smirked and kept going hearing you cry out. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to explode from your body, your juices squirting out into his mouth as he hungrily lapped up every last drop.

Coming back up from between your legs he looks down at your shaking body and smirks. “We’re not done yet my princess. I’m gonna make sure you know exactly who you belong to. So let me keep making you feel good and hearing that pretty voice of yours~” Tendou purred as he stroked your cheek, his thumb brushing against your lips before sliding his hard member deep into you again. After a few slow yet deep thrusts, Tendou suddenly starts slamming his member into your depths as hard and fast as he could. Still sensitive from your orgasm a moment ago, your legs tremble as you cry out in pleasure repeatedly, your body already wanting to cum again. “S-Satori” you managed to whimper out as your hands gripped at his forearms. Hearing your whimpering voice, he suddenly got even bigger inside of you as he continued to pound into you. Unable to stop it, you felt yourself cum once again as you let out a loud moan, no longer caring about who may possibly hear you. Smirking, Satori leans down whispering softly “that’s a good girl~” before crushing his lips to yours, not letting his pace slow down to make you keep riding out your orgasm. Your body trembled beneath his as tears of overwhelming pleasure trickled down your face. His hot tongue slid into your mouth wrestling with yours for a moment before he pulls away. “Fuck you keep getting tighter around me [y/n]” he says as he lets out a moan, his voice shaking a bit. You can feel him twitching inside you as his groans of ecstasy start to slip out and fill the room along with your sweet moans. “I’m gonna cum” he moans out as he presses his lips against your neck. Suddenly with one hard thrust, he shoves all the way inside you, his teeth sinking deeply into the skin on your neck as you feel him tremble and pulse inside you as he pumps the condom full with shot after shot of cum. Letting his teeth free your skin, his trembling body collapses on top of yours as he pants wildly, still throbbing inside you. He wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him as he tries to not put his full weight on top of you. 

After a moment of you two just laying there in each others embrace trying to catch your breath, he sits up pulling himself out of you as he looks down at you. Seeing your tear stained cheeks he reaches and wipes them away using his thumbs. “Sorry.. I lost control of my lust” he says softly as he leans down and covers your face in sweet soft kisses. Seeing the reddish purple bite mark on your neck, he frowns as his fingers gently trace it. Seeing him feeling dejected you take his hand that was tracing the bite in yours bringing it up to your lips and kissing it softly. “It’s ok I’m fine” you say smiling up at him. Still looking down at you with a frown he says “No it’s not ok I hurt you”. He looked like a defeated little kid who just got in trouble. You couldn’t help but giggle a bit before saying “You didn’t hurt me. It felt really good if I am being honest”. Tendou’s cheeks flushed red at your words before he leaned down and gave you the most passionate loving kiss you’ve ever had. Finally getting up off you, he wraps the condom in a tissue to hide it before throwing it away. “How about I treat you to some ice cream as I take you home?” he says as he pulls his pants back on handing you your panties. You nod and get up getting dressed before heading out the door with him. You two walk back to your house, your free hand holding his as the other holds the ice cream. He hummed happily as he ate his ice cream, finishing it as you two reached your house. Pulling you into his arms, he held you tightly against his chest, not saying a word. “Satori? Everything ok?” you say glancing up at him as he seemed to be lost in thought. “Hm?” he snaps out of his thoughts and looks down at you. With a smile he reaches and rests a hand on your cheek softly stroking it, the other arm around your waist still. “Yeah just thinking about how I got so lucky to have such a pretty and amazing girlfriend” he says smiling softly at you causing your cheeks to flush hot. Standing up on your tiptoes you gently kiss him causing his eyes to widen in shock a bit before he grabs your face with both hands crushing his lips hard against yours. After a moment the heated kiss breaks but his lips linger just inches from yours, his eyes staring into yours. “Man I don’t want to let you go home” he whined a bit. You smile nuzzling your cheek into his before speaking up “Hey Satori”. Looking at you he pulls his face giving a slight “hm?”. “I love you” you say with a blush. He smiles brightly like a kid before kissing your face all over causing you to giggle. “I love you too [y/n]. I’ll let you get some rest. I will pick you up Saturday for the fair” he says before kissing you one last time and leaving to head back for the night. Watching him walk away you slightly press your fingers to your lips thinking "chocolate ice cream may too become my favorite flavor". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Kinda had writer's block. Still don't think this is sufficient but meh it'll do. Thanks for reading and the lovely comments


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was late afternoon on Saturday, the day of the fair. You all were meeting outside the gates there in the evening so you were at your house getting ready for the evening. After finishing getting ready you take one look in the mirror at your outfit consisting of jean shorts, a black tank top, white cardigan and sandals. You decided to tie your hair up into a ponytail so it didn’t get knotted when riding some of the rides. Spritzing yourself with perfume, you grab your phone to see a text from Tendou stating he was here. Shoving your house key and money in your pocket with your phone, you rush out the door saying bye to your parents as you close the front door behind you. Your eyes light up as you see Tendou standing in the front walkway waiting for you and you hurry over to him. “Sorry if I kept you waiting long” you say with a smile as you come up next to him. He gently smiles and leans over kissing your forehead before taking your hand in his saying “you’re always worth the wait my sunshine”. As the two of you head to the train station you both talk about all the food you wanted to try there giggling about how you may need to find more room in your stomach. 

After a short ride on the train, the two of you get to the fair and meet up with your friends. Though you were there for hours, it seemed like only minutes had passed. You had rode rides, played fair games, and ate food to your heart's content. Tendou had managed to win you a giant teddy bear from one of the games even, which he continued to boast about all night since he was the only one of the guys who managed to do so. As the night was wrapping up, everyone decided to get on the ferris wheel. Couple by couple, you all piled into the ferris wheel deciding to have every couple go in their own separate carriages. Finally Tendou and you were the last two to board. Helping you and your giant bear companion into the cart first, Tendou finally comes and sits with you as the fair employee shuts the glass door shut behind him. Your typically talkative boyfriend was awkwardly quiet as the ferris wheel slowly moved it’s way around the circle to the top. Finally Tendou broke his silence as he pulled a small box from his pocket holding it out towards you. “I’ve been debating on whether or not to actually give this to you but I figured I probably should” he says hesitantly as you take the box from his hand and open it. Inside there was a necklace chain with a small sun pendant on it. “I’m sorry if it’s stupid.. I thought of you when I saw it and couldn’t resist buying it. I always say you’re my sunshine because you light up my life and bring so much warmth to it. After I got it home I realized I probably should have gotten you a heart or something more romantic..” he says as he looks down, fidgeting with his hands, clearly nervous. You smiled and choked back the tears of happiness as you got up and kneeled on the floor in front of him. Placing your one hand gently on top of his you look up at him with a smile and say “Well I think the sunshine is way cuter than a heart anyways. It means way more to me that it’s something personal between us. It’s beautiful and I love it”. As he hears you say you love it the nervousness seems to melt away from his face and a gentle smile forms. He reaches to cup your face with his hands as he gently kisses you, smiling still as he does. “I am so glad you love it. Here turn around and I will put it on for you” he says as he breaks the kiss taking the box from your hand. Doing as he says you turn around and he gently puts the necklace around your neck before you turn back to face him, the sunshine pendant resting above your cleavage. 

He smiles satisfied seeing the necklace on you, before he lets out a little “hm” sound. His hand moves towards your neck as he takes his pointer finger and gently traces a spot on your neck. “I thought I left a mark on you last night but it’s not there anymore” he says curiously as he traces the spot he bit you yesterday. Your face flushed red as you mumble “Of course it’s still there. There’s no way a mark that dark goes away overnight. I had to keep putting makeup on it all day so my parents didn’t see it or our friends”. Suddenly a devilish smirk forms across his face as he bites his lip thinking for a moment. Reaching to grab your chin as you were still on your knees on the floor in front of him, he tilts your head up to look at him. His face now inches from yours you can see his eyes have a devilish spark in them as he smirked. “Well maybe I should put so many on you that you wouldn’t have enough makeup to cover them” he purred teasingly as his thumb traces your bottom lip slowly. Between his seductive voice teasing you and his fingers softly brushing against your skin, you couldn’t help but blush and get mild shivers of excitement. “If you keep blushing like that and looking at me with those hungry eyes you’re gonna make it even harder for me to not devour you right here you know. Not to mention I can see straight down your shirt from this angle. Seeing that and the necklace I got you shining so brightly around your neck already makes it hard enough to hold back. See what you’ve done” he says as he guides your hand to the crotch of his pants. He was already throbbing hard against the fabric of his pants that when your hand touched it, he twitched in excitement. Your face flushed an even brighter shade of red as you say “S-Satori we’re in public!”. He smirked even broader as he teased “I know and someone decided to wear shorts today so it would be even harder to be discreet about this. But I think someone should be punished for turning me on like this”. Suddenly his eyes flashed and he let go of your face leaning back a bit “I think I know what you could do for me. You don’t even have to move from where you are” he says as he starts to unbutton his pants. He slowly slides his throbbing member from his pants holding it in his hand as he says “mind if you help me out with your mouth just for a bit”. You nod shyly as you lean forward on your knees. Using one hand you grip his thigh, the other hand grips his length as you slowly start to lick at the tip of his dick. The moment your tongue touches his hard cock, it throbs against your lips causing a mild groan of pleasure to escape his lips. You continued to lick at his full length for a moment feeling it throb and get even bigger against your tongue, before slowly slipping it inch by inch into your mouth. Tendou let out mixtures of growls and moans as you bobbed your head, moving up and down on his length. You could feel him twitching wildly and getting even harder as his moans became more pathetic by the moment. Suddenly you could feel his thigh tense up under your hand as he moaned out “Shit [y/n], I’m gonna cum. Take it out”. Not listening, you just kept going making sure to suck on him even harder. This causes him to reach his hand out to the back of your head, entangling the hair of your ponytail in his fingers. Suddenly with one hard thrust, he shoves himself completely inside your mouth as he holds the back of your head keeping you firmly against him as he starts shooting wave after wave of hot cum down your throat. Between the loud groan he made as he started cumming, and the pure amount of cum he shot off, you were certain he felt good by your actions. After a few moments he finally finished cumming and released your head from his grip. He panted softly as he looked down at you stroking your cheek as you slowly struggled to swallow the cum in your mouth, apologizing for cumming so much.

After he buttoned his pants up, he quickly pulled you up into his lap so you were facing him, your legs straddling your waist. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you tightly against his chest. He just held you there stroking your back as the two of you stayed in the quiet moment happily. With your head resting against his chest you could hear his heart beating fastly just like it was when the two of you first started dating. Gently kissing the top of your head as he held you, he broke the silence briefly to speak up and say “I love you [y/n]. I know I say it a lot but I really mean it. You make me so happy. Thank you for loving me and letting someone like me be the man by your side”. Feeling him squeeze you closer, you wrap your arms around him and say “I wouldn’t want any other man to be by my side and to love. I love you too Satori”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a happy holiday season and a great new year! 
> 
> Also, I'm always looking for suggestions or ideas. If there's anything you'd like to see me write, whether this fanfic, or a new one, drop a comment below.
> 
> I appreciate all of you lovely readers for sticking with me to this point!


End file.
